South Park Kids Adventure Season 2
by SouthPark2019Fan
Summary: The Kids are back with crazy ass adventures with new cast. New characters, and new world to see. Don't miss South Park Kids Adventure Season 2. Premiere July 2, 2003. Only on The Fanfiction Network.


"Battle of the Bands"  
July 2, 2003  
s2e1  
Stan's hang decides to challenge Craig's gang to a band battle. One of them must win the prize, but unfortunately, Clyde's terrible guitar playing ruins his team's chances of winning, and causes them to lose as a total.

"Game Night"  
July 9, 2003  
s2e2  
The Marshes are having a game night, but Randy goes a bit over-board with the whole "game night" stuff, as he keeps on winning. Stan and his mother must help Randy come back down to Earth with the events of their game night escalating.

"Screwballs"  
July 16, 2003  
s2e3  
The South Park Cows are playing baseball for the baseball tournement, but their next game they have to play against Colorado Springs Elementary School. The Cows desprately want to win the game to end the tournement as a whole.

"Kyle the Vampire"  
July 23, 2003  
s2e4  
Kyle gets bitten by a vampire bat, which causes him to become a vampire and begin to suck people's blood, including Cartman's. Kyle now needs Stan's help to become an normal kid again.

"My Stinky Step-brother"  
July 30, 2003  
s2e5  
When the bus drives by South Park Elementary, there's only a ball of stinky clouds, which smell terrible. But as it turns out, it's Arnold Petuski, Dogpoo's step-brother.

"Arizona Ranger"  
August 6, 2003  
s2e6  
Cartman and Clyde go to Glendale, Arizona to become bounty hunters. They're there to seek cash and well, more cash.

"The Cold Case"  
August 13, 2003  
s2e7  
Craig's gang is playing detective, but when a murder happens in South Park, they really need to find out who the murderer is by using the skills they've learned while playing.

"Whodunit"  
August 20, 2003  
s2e8  
The kids are playing a fancy party scene. While playing, somebody there has killed Cartman, and now they need to find out who did it.

"Millie"  
August 27, 2003  
s2e9  
Mr. Garrison has introduced the new student, Millie to the school. The girls believe that Millie came from Texas, so they ask Butters to date Millie, and everything goes as planned. Kenny has brought a stray rat home.

"The Tale of Two Stans"  
September 3, 2003  
s2e10  
Stan has been taken away by some fancy people, while a look-a-like of Stan named "Jonathan Chesterfield" has moved to South Park. Stan has began to enjoy the modern life of richness, while Jonathan wasn't happy about the new shoes he has-and being called Stan.

"The Lost Bed"  
September 10, 2003  
s2e11  
Cartman has lost his beloved bed when spring comes, so Stan, Kyle and Kenny choose to help Cartman find his bed deep in the junkyard.

"Kenny The Knight"  
September 17, 2003  
s2e12  
Kenny wants to be a knight when he's grown-up, but due to getting killed alot, he wears strong armor to protect any damage. But when a real knight come to South Park, he demolishes all of the buildings.

"Voodoom"

September 24, 2003  
s2e13  
Stan saw a castaway voodoo doll on the beach, and just when he started to touch the doll, he felt a sense of evil rush inside of him. All of the sudden, the evil spirits inside of the doll are taking over Stan and destroying the entire town, so Kyle, Cartman, Butters and Kenny have to try to stop the voodoo doll.

"New Lifes"  
October 1, 2003  
s2e14  
Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny have accidentally swapped bodies when they got beat up by a bully. Their new lives turned out great, but unfortunately it soon turned into a horrible nightmare. Now the boys want their old lives-and bodies-back.

"The Child Prostituter"  
October 8, 2003  
s2e15  
A strange woman wants to have sex with younger boys, so the boys decide to stop that crazy woman before she makes love with another boy.

"Super Girls League"  
October 15, 2003  
s2e16  
The girls decide to make their own league of superheroes, but the boy's teams think they'll fail at their new hero deeds, so they have to try and stop the girls.

"Follow That Parrot!  
October 22, 2003  
s2e17  
Tweek lost his beloved parrot in his room, and now Craig and Tweek are trying to get the bird back in it's cage.

"Hellywood"  
October 30,2003  
s2e18  
Cartman wants to make a movie about his life, but unfortunately for Kyle, Cartman won't allow him in his movie.


End file.
